1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for contactless charging of an electrical energy store of a motor vehicle. The apparatus has a primary unit outside the motor vehicle and a secondary unit mounted in the vehicle. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle comprising an electrical energy store and a vehicle-mounted secondary unit that cooperates with a primary unit outside the motor vehicle. The invention further relates to a method for contactless charging of an electrical energy store of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle has an electric motor that is supplied with electrical energy by an electrical energy store. The electrical energy store can be charged with the aid of a charging apparatus, as is disclosed, for example, in Japanese publication JP 2000-152512. German laid-open specification DE 10 20011 003 436 A1 discloses a charging column that can be connected to an electric vehicle by a charging cable for charging the electric vehicle. The charging column can be retracted and extended in relation to a hollow space.
The object of the invention is to simplify contactless charging of a motor vehicle that has an electrical energy store.